The invention relates to a viewing optical system, and an imaging apparatus using the same.
Patent Publication 1 discloses a viewfinder that comprises a polarizing device located in front of a display device for the purpose of size reductions and high quality, and Patent Publication 2 discloses a viewfinder in which a virtual image position is spaced away from a polarizing device at a distance greater than depth of field.
Patent Publication 1: JP(A) 2001-356295
Patent Publication 2: JP(A) 2000-56257